Songfic: Listen To Your Heart
by Tenchibunny324
Summary: A oneshot songfic. Listen To Your Heart is by Roxette and remade by DHT. A TenchiAyeka story. Enjoy!


Listen To Your Heart

_**This is a Songfic on the song: Listen To Your Heart, by Roxette (remade by DHT) A Tenchi+Ayeka couple story. Enjoy!

* * *

**_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

Ayeka rang the doorbell to Tenchi's house. She gasped at a nervous breath and waited for him. The door opened, "Hello?"

"Ready?"

"Yes."

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

They jumped into Tenchi's car and drove off. They got to 'La Francisco', a fancy restaurant.

"What do you think Sweetie?"

"It's lovely! Come on let's go get a table!"

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you _

_Listen to your heart _

_There's nothing else you can do_

They sat down and the waitress came by," Here are your menus!" she tripped and fell face flat on the floor.

" Mihoshi? What are you doing here?"

" Earning money of course! Kiyone said I should take a break… instead of breaking things."

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why _

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"Oh, can we have our menus?" Tenchi said impatiently.

"Oh yea, sure!" Mihoshi handed them the menus.

"All of this looks great! What should I order?" Ayeka smiled at Tenchi.

"Well the clams and lobster sound good. How about that?"

Ayeka nodded and Tenchi ordered.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile _

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

" So Tenchi, what have you been doing lately?" Ayeka said flirty

" Thinkin' about you of course!"

Ayeka giggled, "Oh Tenchi you know how to make a girl smile!"

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems _

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Mihoshi brought the orders and placed them on the table, "Enjoy your meal."

They ate the meal telling jokes to each other and talking about their free time.

"Let's go take a walk outside under the stars!" Ayeka paid the bill and ran outside with Tenchi.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

The two love birds gazed at the stars while taking a romantic evening stroll. Tenchi smiled at Ayeka and she returned it with another.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

He slowly came in for the kiss (romantic sigh). Ayeka backed away, "Tenchi I can't do this. I mean it's wonderful but I can't."

She ran away to the bench by the restaurant.

"Ayeka wait."

_And there are voices _

_That want to be heard _

_So much to mention _

_But you can't find the words _

She wouldn't stop at Tenchi's cries or to yell at the other people who were staring. Tenchi gave up and sat down on the moist grass. Ayeka made it to the bench, sat down, and cried.

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

Mihoshi looked out the window at the sobbing Ayeka and ran out to comfort her." What happened?"  
Ayeka tried to find time to take a breath," I-I couldn't…" Ayeka started to cry again.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me. Just sit down and listen." Mihoshi sat down with Ayeka on the dirty roadside bench.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

" Ok, so you obviously got in a fight with Tenchi." Ayeka tried to interrupt but Mihoshi prevented her. " Well if there's one thing to do it will always work!"

" What is that?"

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"Of course, listen to your heart. It doesn't lie and no matter what it always tells the truth." Ayeka thanked Mihoshi but then got a text message on her cell phone:

_Listen to your heart_

_Mmmmmmmm_

Ayeka,

I am sorry for what I did. We can take this a bit slower if you wish to. Please, you don't have to give me another chance but I wish you would.

Tenchi

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_Listen to you heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Ayeka smiled, she ran back to Tenchi, for she knew what was right and what was wrong. She wanted to see him, to see his face.

* * *

**_Thankyou for reading, please review._**


End file.
